fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Spirits of Evil
The Ancient Spirits of Evil are ancient demons that were created during an enormous war as a result of combined negative emotions. They are a hive-mind, speaking in unison, and always fighting as a team. Description The Ancient Spirits of Evil appears as being four large, humanoid animals, carrying weapons. They are based on certain Egyptian gods. They are the source of Re-Set's power, due to the deal he once struck with them, in exchange for greater power. The Spirits are very old, being even older than Zeref. Each one of them holds power over a different force of nature, and represent a different negative emotion. The Spirits feed off the emotions they represent, and as a result, hating, fearing, being angry at them, or desiring to defeat them, only makes them stronger. However, this has a critical weakness: they can only harm people who harbor those feelings. If their opponent renounces such feelings against them, they lose their entire advantage against their enemy, and are vulnerable. Due to their destruction, their spirits are now in large statues which dwell in the core of the Demon Scar guild. They communicate through the statues, and their power flows through them. If the Ancient Spirits do fight, they always fight together, and the closer they are, the more power they have. But if they start to get further away from each other, they get weaker. Members *Hatred: The jackal. Hatred carries a long spear, with a bladed end. He possesses the power of Fire. *Terror: The falcon. Terror holds dual blades that resemble scythes. He holds the force of Wind. *Greed: The lizard. Greed uses a large shafted axe, and holds the power of Water. *Rage: The ape. Rage uses a massive club, and uses the element of Earth. History As their name would imply, the Ancient Spirits of Evil are ancient entities who pre-date even Zeref. They first came into form during a massive war, where the different negative emotions, combined with all the magical power being used, caused the emotions to take physical form. The entities then banded together, becoming known as the Ancient Spirits of Evil. They went on a rampage across the world, destroying all who stood in their way, and causing suffering wherever they went. The rampage continued, until a band of mages joined forces to challenge them. In a gruesome battle, the Ancient Spirits' bodies were destroyed, but their essence remained. With their beings now nomadic, they became little more than phantoms, haunting people, and influencing them. However, things changed when Re-Set began to study their power. Seizing the opportunity, the Ancient Spirits stuck a deal with him. They agreed to give him their power, if Re-Set would give them enough magical energy for them to retake their physical form. Accepting the bargain, Re-Set became the "Ever-Living". One thing Re-Set is not aware of, is that the Ancient Spirits are feeding off his greed and hatred, making them progressively more powerful than Re-Set realizes. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: The Ancient Spirits communicate through telepathy, and can contact each other through their minds, no matter what the distance. Elemental Control: All four of them possess certain power over natural elements, able to manipulate them to whatever means necessary for their goals. Immense Strength: Due to their simple size, the Ancient Spirits are very powerful physically. Gallery Ancient Spitis of Evil Vulture Spirit 1.jpg|Terror. Ancient Spitis of Evil Jackal Spirit 1.jpg|Hatred. Ancient_Spitis_of_Evil_Lizard_Spirit_1.jpg|Greed. Ancient_Spitis_of_Evil_Monkey_Spirit_1.jpg|Rage.